my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Asakura
Shun Asakura (朝倉を避ける, Asakura Yokeru) is a second year student U.A. High School, currently enrolled in Class 2-B, earning his admission after successfully passing the entrance exam 2 years ago, even after already receiving several recommendation from a variety of pro-heroes. Son of the district attorney stationed in Tokyo and his mother working as a prosecutor, Shun comes from a long line of lawyers and attorneys, his family working hand-and-hand alongside the law, with Shun unfortunately being the first in his family to fall out of tradition by choosing to pursue a career as a hero. Taking the hero course, Shun is an honor roll student, as well as a tutor and the president of the debate club, staying in school with his parent's permission under the pretense of maintaining high academic marks in his classes. Inheriting his father's Quirk, Vector, who ironically foregoes its use, Shun has incorporated its name in a twisted manner to his own alias as the Distance Hero: Euclid (距離の英雄：ユークリッド, Kyori no Eiyū: Yūkuriddo). Appearance Relatively tall for someone his age, Shun is a relatively handsome young man, having medium-length, dark blond hair that he keeps spiked up in various directions, parting along the back while keeping it combed to the right. Having brown eyes and square jaw, he is mostly seen strutting around in a rather formal stance, typically smiling while doing so. Expressing a rather chill and relaxed atmosphere around him, Shuns stands in an upright position, with one leg crossed behind the other, mostly to further enforce his optimistic nature. As a Second year student at U.A. High, Shun's main choice of attire consists of him using the school's trademark uniform, composed of a simple grey jacket with green stripes along the ends of the sleeves, lapels, and shoulders, held together with several gold buttons. Using brown loafers as his main foot attire, with light brown tips at the end. During his time outside of school, he typically wears more formal attire even when simply relaxing, mostly due to Shun's upbringing and social professionalism in part from his parents. When out in public, he usually uses suits or business-esque attire to represent his family ties, very specific to what he has to wear so as to look like a respectable member of society. Meanwhile, when in private or among friends, he uses more a more lax fashion sense to unwind. Wearing simple jeans that he pairs with a sleeveless shirt, using sunglasses to obscure his face from public. In contrast, he uses sandals to get around, in the sense that he prefers to use comfortable foot wear in order walk more comfortably. In comparison, Shun's hero costume was made with defense in mind, given the appearance of a suit of armor with various armor platings attached around his shoulders, legs, and chest. Mostly blue in color, with half of his left side bearing a much darker shade, adorning two four spikes on his lower abdomen. Hos helmet carries the combined colors together, paired with two horns on the top that connects to a chin guard and guards on the side of his head. In order to obscure his face, he wears a blue mask with a singular line at the center. The most distinguishing feature of his costume mostly attributes to his left arm; concealed behind a cylinder glowing with a rainbowish hue, his fingers consist of four pincers and an arm guard placed around his wrist. Personality Shun for the majority of the time is charismatic by name and nature, often speaking in a resounding manner that emphasizes him talking politely at all times, regardless as to whether or not he speaks ill of someone or positively. While speaking, he makes it a habit to take a professional tone while keeping on point. Unfortunately, having a penchant for conversations, Shun tends to speak for long duration at a time while at the same time overexplaining and complicating even the most simplest of topics with people, to the point where he switches the conversation to a completely different subject, straying away from what was original mentioned. A bit of an airhead, he misses the small details when he's presented with something, confusing one thing with another if they share even the most minimal of similarities while missing the bigger picture in other instances. Although somewhat simplistic, Shun is good-intentioned, albeit being easily distracted from responsibilities that have very little interest or merit for him in the long run, being one of the main facets for turning down a career as a lawyer. Living carefree, Shun does not take a great many things seriously, pointing out that worrying too much would only give him grey hairs. However, in stark contrast to his playful personality, Shun chooses to take a more down-to-earth approach to things with an incredible level of focus, being methodically meticulous in regards to his own personal endeavors by taking things with a grain of salt if they are too good to be true. One of his more distinguishing features is his habit of feigning ignorance when things are starting to turn for the worst in order to avoid taking responsibility, or assume that he knows more then he is letting on if it means impressing others. Because he spent most of his time in the care of his grandparents out in the countryside due to the work schedule his parents had, Shun developed an odd pronunciation of words, adopting slang typically found in most farmlands. As such, Shun speaks with a distinct dialect, which is for the most part informally polite, but indirect, reserving with manner of talk when surrounded by friends or at home. Additionally, he also picked up many traits and old traditions from his elders, such as a fondness for tea and sweets, becoming proficient in brewing it and choosing what snack to accompany it. Incidentally, Shun was taught how to cook and prepare meals in part from his grandfather, creating his own philosophy in their making. In the same vein, he follows that very custom that, in his perspective, things and people share qualities with food and dishes, where some compliment or are compatible with one another, while others can ruin or overpower their counterpart. When meeting with others, the very first impression they give often determines the sort of relationship he will have with them based on the pretense of whether or not they are "compatible" with him. Extremely eccentric when it comes to self-introductions or simply meeting others for the first time, Shun acts well-mannered and unconventional at times, using body gestures to further push and highlight himself as a notable figure. With no sense of personal boundaries in this regard, Shun has a very proactive approach to people, shaking hands, grabbing people and what not, he is very sociable in the regard that he acts overly friendly with strangers. Illustrating himself as a sort of leader, Shun in his own way strives for positions of power, judging himself as a fit candidate for such a place. Using his words and people skills to turn people around to his side without the slightest provocation of show of force, Shun specializes in the use of his academic abilities as the president of the debate club to exert some level of influence to the other students, more so with the intention of helping his fellow alumni succeed and flourish in school, even going to further lengths to tutor younger students. His method of thinking is only further reinforced when he wears his hero suit; as the hero Euclid, Shun ks more prone to give people a much higher impression on heroes by using cliche catchphrases and antics reminiscent to the silver and golden age heroes out of respect and seniority above himself. In this respect, Shun uses many honorifics and epithets that seem appropriate to the person he is addressing. During his free-time, Shun spends the majority of his time watching movies, either at home or at the theater in town, possessing a reasonably large selection at home that he adds unto. Likewise, he considers himself an antique collector, usually buying all manner of objects and items through a number of sources, such as garage sales, auctions, and online websites. The items in question typically consist of pop-culture memorabilia that is closely associated with the hero genre or otaku-esque titles, such as games and books. Although very accepting in most instances, Shun does have his own dislikes and distastes; the for the most part, Shun does have a considerable disfavor for brutish people in general, looking down on them for their utter lack of refinement, being more so critical on Quirks in genreal that follow the same trend. As someone who places a great deal of care in his appearance and public display, Shun is very clean, to the point of being compulsive on maintaining himself presentable, and very rarely associates with anyone who he frequently labels as "ugly" to his sight, unless he is forcibly paired up with them. Raised on the principle of being a gentleman first and foremost, Shun has a distaste for a great many things that consistently falls under the simple reason that he dislikes people, as well as Quirks, that appear unpleasing to the eye or make a mess. However, as the son of parents who specialize in upholding the law in court, Shun is very self-aware of what he can and can't do to the extent of the law. With his in-depth knowledge in their regard, and the connections his family has, as well as their influence, Shun bends the rules to serve his purpose by using his superior knowledge to work his way around it, acting behind the seems when nobody is looking. Although very kind and goofy on the exterior, Shun purposefully takes on the role of the fool with the intention of lowering the expectations everyone has for him, allowing him to move around as a hero undisturbed. In reality, Shun is very bright and analytical to whatever is in front of him, but can overwritten by his contemptuous personality, especially when it comes to people. Using radical methods to capture and assault villains to the farthest extremes that the law is willing to abide by, Shun has little to no tolerance for rule breakers and transgressors, regardless if they are heroes themselves. In this reality, Shun has a dangerous focus into accomplishing any and all roles he is given, possessing the standards resembling that of a perfectionist. In retrospect, Shun becomes incredibly sarcastic and scornful to those who rub him the wrong way or embarrass him and his colleagues, particularly those in Class 2-B, hiding behind his polite demeanor in order to mock them openly without displaying a hint of hostility. History Quirk and Abilities Vector ( , Bekutā; lit. "Euclid Line") is an Emitter Quirk personally used by Shun that gives him the ability to alter the direction and speed of an object by adjusting its trajectory and momentum. Upon Activation, several symbols appear along his hands, allowing him manual control over his Quirk depending on which hand he uses. A direct result between his parent's Quirks melding together into a single skill, it combines his father's speed-based Quirk and his mother's movement Quirk, hence its power. Achieved only through physical contact or close proximity around the space around him, Shun can change stationary objects into moving ones or send currently active ones to a new route. By affecting the area around him, Shun can exert its influence away from him by modifying the geometry of a person or object near him that has magnitude (or length) and direction. Upon use, Shun can quickly cause the things he targets to change distance and direction by controlling the amount of momentum it generates while repositioning it. The vectors he uses in question are divided between his hands, with his left hand controlling all positive (+) vectors while his right hand enables his to use negative vectors (-) in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat. Divided into two types: position (location) and momentum (velocity), Shun's Quirk divides the power between his hand's evenly. In this occasion, his right hand allows him to alter the potion of objects by changing the vector, causing his target to experience a shift in location or trajectory. With this application, Shun can adjust the magnitude of whatever he touches, but in turn however lack any sort of speed or momentum to continue moving. On the other hand, the positive part controls the momentum and distance of his vectors, resulting in their speed or how fast they can move. Additionally, by engraving a mark on an object of his choosing with one of the symbols on his hands, Shun can pass on his ability on said target, resulting in it experiencing his Quirk's ability as if it were being touched in person by Shun. This aspect facilitates the influence he has in relation to one object to another relative to the position and distance it is traveling along the speed it has and direction it is going. Unfortunately, due to the complex nature of his ability, a variety of restrictions exist that limits his ability due to the division of power between his hands. Shun can only use one hand to control one aspect of his Quirk in both hands separately, limiting the actions of his Quirk unless he is clasping both hands together and maintaining them locked. Additionally, if Shun uses a negative vector on something currently under the influence of a positive vector, the effect active becomes nullified unless he was formerly using both hands. As a base requirement, Shun must have some manner of physical contact with the object in question in order to use his Quirk on it, or at the bare minimum for it reside somewhere near his personal space, consisting of 5 meters. Moves * Negative Aspect (負の側面, Fu no Sokumen): Using his Quirk to control the vectors associated with positions and directions, it serves as Shun's main method of allowing him to navigate objects and people around through the use of his right hand. Typically taking on the form in one his capacity to alter the direction in which something travels or how much of it by adjusting the trajectory around himself or those he touches, enabling him to redirect them to an entirely new direction. This is oftenly related in his capacity to interact with projectiles or incoming attacks, causing them to suffer a sudden shift in route by curving it or appearing in an entirely new point-of-fire. Upon contact, either through a physical attack or with a simple touch, Shun can reposition said target around a relative distance away from or to himself, simulating teleportation under the guise of shifting vectors. The direction that he can aim is typically reflected in the manner he touches something, using his symbols to navigate between something going forward with his left hand or in reverse via his right hand. :*'Magnet Force '(磁力, Jiryoku): By creating a vector field found similarly in a magnetic fields, Shun can use the Negative Aspect to exert its influence in a much more straightforward fashion, exhibiting a magnetic-like influence over objects. A move derived from the use of his right hand that is much more aggressive in its approach, Shun creates what is essentially a traits reminiscent to magnets, serving to attract and repel objects by producing a pull in the same fashion. The force Shun exerts moves nearby objects that charges and torques them from multiple directions, with the field of influence being slightly larger depending on the relative distance he is from his target, varying on the location and force acting on his target. Both the strength and direction of a magnetic field varies with location. As such, it is an example of Shun creating a personal vector field away from him in contrast to around himself. * Positive Aspect (ポジティブな側面, Pojitibuna Sokumen): On the opposite end, Shun can use his left hand to control the vectors associated with speed and magnitude, serving the purpose of controlling the overall output that a person or objects displays in terms of movement. By touching or affecting a target within his area of effect, Shun can manipulate the force and velocity that something is exerting in the form of movement, interacting with it in a number of ways. In these instances, Shun uses the Positive Aspect to increase the speed that he and others can travel with, moving at tremendous speeds while making seemingly slow traveling targets blitz through the opposition at blinding velocities. However, Shun can just as easily invert the effects to various degrees, from simply slowing them down by pressing their speed against them to outright stopping an object by inverting the relative speed it is traveling with the same stopping power. In retrospect, Shun's greatest application is found in his ability to interact with the sheer force they exert against one another by boosting the momentum the faster something moves, increasing mass to an object's velocity, destroying through any opposition that stands in its way by adding exponential weight to them. * Zero Aspect (ゼロ面, Zero-Men): Considered the single most greatest application of his Quirk, it is a move that combines the Negative Aspect and Positive Aspect by clasping his hands together, forming a new sign to form on the surface of his hands. During its activation, Shun apply both aspects of his Quirk on a singular target of his choosing, influencing both the speed it can move and direction or positioning it has relative to himself or a fixed point of his choosing. However, in order to activate, Shun is required to follow and fulfill numerous conditions and rules for its continued use. One of which consist of him having to keep both hands clasped during it use, deactivating should he break the lock on his hands. * Vector Stamp (ベクトルスタンプ, Bekutoru Sutanpu): Created as a means to reduce the time and preparation needed to use his Quirk in the traditional sense, it is an updated method of recreating the effects of his Quirk by transferring them elsewhere momentarily by using his body as a point of reference to mark the distance between himself and his target. Making it more combat oriented and practical for use in real time battle, Shun is required to create an initial point or vector in which he can connect two or more objects together, establishing the actual link between their vectors. This is done by Shun pressing his hand or any extension of his body unto the surface of whatever he touches or touches him, leaving behind a symbol that either has a positive (+) or negative (-) mark etched along it. Once marked, Shun can connect any object that is also marked with the same stamp from a distance relative to where he is, or simply connect any object or person near his vicinity with it, intertwining the two. Overall Abilities: Moderate Strength: Immense Speed: Keen Intellect: High Pain Tolerance: Expert Cook: Equipment Trivia Category:Males Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students